bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
Visualizers
Visualizers are a feature in Bejeweled Twist. They are special animated patterns serving as backgrounds. In the Windows and Mac versions, the player can toggle between enabling them or disabling them; however, 3D Acceleration must be enabled, as visualizers are not supported if the option is disabled. If the visualizers are disabled, space-themed landscapes are shown instead. The mobile version has different sets of visualizers with some of them being exclusive to this version. Appearances Visualizers appear in every game mode of Bejeweled Twist. In Classic, there are 21 different visualizers, appearing in a set sequence. 13 of these are additionally used for one of the 13 planets of Challenge. Blitz uses 2 unique visualizers, with either one appearing at random. Its name is VizBuckyShards and VizKaleidoCat Zen also has its own unique visualizers. In this case, they use one of the planetary backdrops that normally replace visualizers, on which a pattern of moving yin-and-yang symbols are overlaid that reveal a second backdrop. Descriptions Classic Tutorial Visualizer This visualizer appears to be a warped grid in the purple background with trails of dust-like particles being emitted from the center. This visualizer is not seen anywhere else. It doesn’t have any original name. Visualizer 1 The first visualizer of Classic appears to be a cloud of colored gas. This visualizer appears in Gem Fall. Its original name is PlasmaClouds. Visualizer 2 The second visualizer appears to be a green cloud full of moving green objects, possibly microorganisms. This visualizer is used in Preserver. Its original name is WindCloud. Visualizer 3 The third visualizer appears to be bunches of glowing blue, purple and pink wires. This visualizer is used in Arsenal. Its original name is SpaceThreads. Visualizer 4 The fourth visualizer looks like bubbles floating in blue water. This visualizer is used in Bonanza. Its original name is BlobDrift. Visualizer 5 The fifth visualizer appears to be an orange and red cloud with trails of some unknown substance traveling outward from the center. This visualizer is used in Detonator. Its original name is VizWarpBars. Visualizer 6 This visualizer may appear to look like an eye; the rainbow substance resembles the iris, and the black hole in the center resembles the pupil. This visualizer is used in Spectrum. Its original name is UVWarp. Visualizer 7 The seventh visualizer has layers of different shades of blue, with white trail objects moving in a wave-like pattern horizontally across from right to left. This visualizer is the first one to not appear in Challenge. Its original name is SlipStream. Visualizer 8 The eighth visualizer appears to be a downward spiral made of a lava-like liquid. The fiery appearance may be the reason it is used in Firestorm. Its original name is GravityField. Visualizer 9 The ninth visualizer appears to be made of different layers of hexagonal-fitting facets, which look as if they are made from glowing blue light. It is also in Survivor. Its original name is VizMoleculeRedux. Visualizer 10 The tenth visualizer of Classic appears to be a background of blue and green with randomly appearing rainbow strings. This visualizer appears in Voltage. Its original name is VizMagicSnakes. Visualizer 11 The eleventh visualizer appears to be a pattern of rainbow spinning cubes. It is the second visualizer to not appear in Challenge. Its original name is Cubes. Visualizer 12 The twelfth visualizer shows white particles floating towards the centre of the screen. Ripples, like those created by raindrops, appear randomly. It is the third visualizer to not appear in Challenge. Its original name is RainDrops. Visualizer 13 The thirteenth visualizer appears to be a scrolling multi-coloured patterned background in which circles form. It is used in Stratamax. Its original name is ContainmentField. Visualizer 14 The fourteenth visualizer shows a blue background, on which multiple layers of white cirrus cloud-like mists float around. It is the fourth visualizer to not appear in Challenge. Its original name is ParametricFractal. Visualizer 15 The fifteenth visualizer appears to be a collection of trailing clouds of rainbow squares that move across the screen, above a background of dark cloud-like cells. It is used in Enigma. Its original name is VizRainbowGlyphs Visualizer 16 The sixteenth visualizer is a dark background on which round multi-coloured clouds that look like mist or steam expand and rotate clockwise. It is used in Coal Mine. Its original name is Raptis_Pulse. Visualizer 17 The seventeenth visualizer shows curved chain-like structures moving across a background of like-colored strings. This visualizer bears resemblance to the visualizer 15. It is the last visualizer to appear in Challenge, and is featured in Chain Reaction. Its original name is Subatomic. Visualizer 18 The eighteenth visualizer is a black background in which red and blue stars appear. They slowly drift from the right of the screen to the left. The red stars disappear after they have traveled a certain distance. Its original name is FluffyStars. Visualizer 19 The nineteenth visualizer appears to be a jelly-like matrix on top of a multicoloured background. In it, circular patterns pop up occasionally. Its original name is VizJellyBlob. Visualizer 20 The twentieth visualizer depicts 4 large rotating gears. In each there are 5 smaller rotating gears, with additional groups of 5 even smaller gears appearing in them. Its original name is Gears. Visualizer 21 The twenty-first and final visualizer that appears in Classic is a gradient with horizontally-moving layers with different hues of red and orange. Its original name is RedBars. How to get visualizers Note: This can only be done when: - Your computer's operating system was Windows XP. - Challenge mode was unlocked. - Options '3D acceleration' and 'Visualizers' was enabled. Classic visualizers: + Open Users\ and open the "save game" of one challenge gameplay, ex: Stratamax,... using hex editor. + In the "0000000d" (1st line) : change the number from these column: col 04: ( the number should be 02 ) : into 00 col 0c : into 00 col 0d: into the number: Visualizer 1: 01 Visualizer 2: 02 Visualizer 3: 03 Visualizer 4: 04 Visualizer 5: 05 Visualizer 6: 06 Visualizer 7: 07 Visualizer 8: 08 Visualizer 9: 09 Visualizer 10: 0a Visualizer 11: 0b Visualizer 12: 0c Visualizer 13: 0d Visualizer 14: 0e Visualizer 15: 0f Visualizer 16: 10 Visualizer 17: 11 Visualizer 18: 12 Visualizer 19: 13 Visualizer 20: 14 Visualizer 21: 15 + Press Ctrl + S to save that "save game" + Go to properties\ config_casual and open with notepad. In that file, line 3, 4 you should see this: 8 8 ...change 8 in to 0. And then save it. + Now open the game, open the challenge you edited, you should see the visualizers, enjoy. How to get Blitz visualizer and Zen combined backgrounds: Blitz visualizer: + From "col 04:" above, change the number into 03, and then save it. + Open "Config_Blitz.xml" using notepad, you should also see this: 8 8 ...change 8 into 0, and save it. +Open the challenge you editted, and enjoy. Ps: the visualizer may only appear in a short time. Zen combined backgrounds: + From "col 04:" above, change the number into 04, and then save it. + From "col 0d", type any number you like, ex: 09, 05, 14, ... + Open "Config_Zen.xml" using notepad, you should also see this: 8 8 ...change 8 into 0, and save it. +Open the challenge you edited, and enjoy. Gallery PlasmaClouds.PNG|PlasmaClouds WindCloud.PNG|WindCloud SpaceThreads.PNG|SpaceThreads BlobDriift.PNG|BlobDrift VizWarpBars.PNG|VizWarpBars 06.PNG|UVWarp 07.PNG|SlipStream 08.PNG|GravityField 09.PNG|VizMoleculeRedux 10.PNG|VizMagicSnakes 11.PNG|Cubes 12.PNG|RainDrops Bejeweled Twist Classic Level 13 Visualizer|ContainmentField Visualizer (13th level of Classic mode) Bejeweled Twist Classic Level 14 Visualizer|ParametricFractal Visualizer from the 14th level of Classic mode. 15.PNG|VizRainbowGlyphs 16.PNG|Raptis_Pulse bandicam 2014-11-02 18-52-31-484.jpg|SubAtomic 18.PNG|FluffyStars 18a.PNG|FluffyStars (with red stars) 19.PNG|VizJellyBlob 20.PNG|Gears ( ??? ) 21.PNG|RedBars Tutorial.PNG|Tutorial visualizers Blitz.PNG|VizBuckyShards (version 1) Blitz a.PNG|VizBuckyShards (version 2) Zen visualizers Zen 1.PNG zen 2.PNG Zen 3.PNG Zen 4.PNG Zen 5.PNG Zen 6.PNG Trivia *One can find the original names of some of the visualizers through the challenges.xml file, located in the Bejeweled Twist folder. *The name for one of the Blitz visualizers has been discovered by a channel named wl041204 YT. *If "Viz2d" is used in the Challenge file, one of the planetary backdrops that replace visualizers will be displayed in-game. Category:Bejeweled Twist Category:Visuals